


Bouquets

by Padfootxoxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootxoxo/pseuds/Padfootxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the fifth week in a row! They're not even cutting them properly!"<br/>Someone is stealing flowers from Belle's garden, and she is determined to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt on tumblr. I won't list it because it gives things away! Light angst, planning on lots of fluff! This is my first Rumbelle fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Short chapters but it should be completed within a week.

  


"Not again!" Belle French groaned as she caught sight of her garden.  
  
"What's up?" her roommate, Mulan, asked as she joined her on the front porch of their small rental home in preparation for their morning jog (how Mulan had managed to convince her to give up her morning lie-ins in exchange for a fitness routine Belle would never understand). Belle knelt down beside her garden and frowned at the places she could see that hydrangeas, lilies, daisies had been pulled up carelessly.  
  
"This is the fifth week in a row! They're not even cutting them properly!" A love of flora was probably the only thing that Belle had inherited from her father. An entire shelf in her room was devoted to books on gardening, and she had spent tens of hours researching the types of plants that could flourish even in the cold Maine environment of Storybrooke.  
  
"Do you think it's the same person each time?" Mulan asked, her head hanging beside her knee as she stretched.  
  
"They favor the blue and green ones each time, so I'm guessing it is," Belle said with a sigh. "They could have the decency to ask!" Belle wouldn't mind sharing her flowers, but this mysterious thief had gotten under her skin.  
  
"Then try to catch them," Mulan offered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's have a stake-out. Hasn't it happened every Wednesday night? Next week we'll stay up and figure out who it is."  
  
"Good idea!" A wicked grin turned up Belle's lips. She straightened her crop top and turned towards the road; she froze when she saw a man on the sidewalk, leaning slightly on his cane.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Gold," she said, remembering herself.  
  
"Good morning ladies," the man replied in his thick accent. "Forgive me, I was just catching my breath a moment." Belle heard Mulan scoff beside her; like most of the town, Mulan disliked Mr. Gold as a rule. He was known to be money- and power-hungry, with a penchant for cruelty. Belle had never interacted much with him, though she had often heard her father rail about him.  
  
Belle offered him a small smile before he continued walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Why was he staring at us?" Mulan hissed.  
  
"Don't you start on him, Mulan," Belle said. "Do you even know him?"  
  
"I know enough."  
  
Belle watched his receding figure and frowned. He seemed like a harmless man.  
  
"Maybe that's what everyone thinks," she wondered aloud. "Anyways, let's go." The two friends took off jogging - in the opposite direction of Mr. Gold at Mulan's insistence.


End file.
